Thief of HeartsRemake
by TigressLuna
Summary: Luna was a normal kitten demon until one day her curiosity got her in trouble. Now she is in the company of legendary thieves Youko Kurama, and Kuronue. Can she teach them that there is more to life then just stealing?  Remake of original
1. Lost and Found

**Thief of Hearts Remake**

**Chapter 1**

**Lost and Found**

**Note-** After over a year of neglect on most of my ficts, (at least the ones posted on) I've reviewed a few. Now in a mood for Yu Yu Hakusho, I wanted to continue this fict, but I'm not so happy with some of the chapters and story line. So I've decided to redo this fict.

I'm not changing everything. Details here and there will be changed, some details added to the story line. Some 'adventures' may be completely altered, if not erased. On the same note, I may add more 'adventures' between what I already have.

I've noticed that the way I had Youko and Kuronue's behavior seemed a bit off, now that I've watched even more of the series, so that gives me more reason to redo this fanfiction. Also, Luna will also be receiving a small 'makeover' in terms of abilities to make the series a bit better and smoother.

I also changed a few things because as I read through it again, I noticed some details were missing, odd, or didn't make much sense. Also, many reviews from my loyal readers did make me think about some points and gaps in the story line.

The original Theif of Hearts fanfict was started around the time I was in high school. (I'd say started between 2002-2003…which was roughly 7 years ago.) My writing and creative skills have evolved, more or less since then.

I do hope that any of my amazingly loyal readers who enjoyed the original of this fict, will enjoy the remake even more!

Without further delays, **THIEF OF HEARTS, REMAKE CHAPTER 1!**

* * *

"Stop! Thieves!" Hollered an angry shopkeeper as he gave chase to two demons. "Give those back!" But the thieves were too fast and easily got away.

The thieves stopped running once they were a good distance away from the shop they had just stolen from.

"That was our easiest heist yet!" Laughed the black haired raven demon, Kuronue.

"Those fools will never catch us." The silver haired fox demon, Youko, said with a smirk as he looked at the loot he and Kuronue snatched. "Let's set up camp. We've got enough for today."

"Right."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Oh great, now I'm lost!" Luna said to herself with a small huff. She had wandered into the forest earlier and somehow gotten herself lost. But she soon heard faint voices off in the distance. Curiosity got the best of her as she headed for the voices.

Soon, the sound of voices was joined by the smoke of a campfire. Luna shivered, she was getting cold. She continued to approach whoever had made camp, in hopes they wouldn't mind company.

When she got close enough, she could finally make out what the voices were saying. She hid behind a tree to listen in on the conversation.

"The treasures we've acquired this time were not bad, but certainly not the best we've found." A silver haired fox demon said as he fed the bonfire. "And we didn't have much of a challenge, which takes away half the fun. Not much of a success. We need a bigger challenge."

"Relax Youko." A raven haired demon said with a chuckle. "This was just a sudden stop on our little trip. We never expected the biggest riches from this place."

"You're right, Kuronue." Youko smirked. "I look forward to the real job at hand. I'd like to see a seal that actually presents a challenge."

Both demons started laughing as the fire continued to crackle in the night.

'Youko? Kuronue?' Luna thought, still hidden behind the tree. 'Where have I heard those names before?'

"Youko…" Kuronue looked at his partner all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I know." Youko said calmly as he discretely motioned behind him.

Kuronue's eyes shifted to where Youko had indicated, seeing a small hole in the ground behind the fox. Aparently, Youko had planted one of his seeds, aimed at the intruder that they knew was lurking nearby. The energy was small, hardly anything that could put up a fight. So merely capturing it would be enough.

It didn't take long before a young female's scream broke the silence. The sounds of wood bending and creaking could be heard as one of Youko's demon plants returned to it's master, a young cat demon tangled in it's branches.

"Me-OW!" The young kitten cried out as the demon tree tightened its grip on the struggling young demoness.

"So this is our little eavesdropper." Youko said. "A mere kitten. And a harmless one by the looks of it."

"So little kitten, do explain why you were spying on us. Depending on your answer, we may not kill you." Kuronue said, looking at the frightened girl.

"I…I didn't mean to!" Luna said. "I got lost and saw the fire and thought I could find help. But then…" She hesitated to continue.

"You heard us mentioning our earlier heist." Youko finished. "Is that it?"

Luna nodded slowly as the fox demon figured her out. "I didn't think…I'd run into you two…the legendary bandits Youko and Kuronue…"

"So you know who we are." Kuronue laughed. "That means you must know what we could do to you. That makes things easier. Youko, what do you think we should do with this kitten?"

"Its not worth anything to kill her." Youko said. "But we can't let her go free either. Let's use her for the next heist." He added. 'Then we'll just dump this worthless runt with the garbage when we're done.'

"Sounds good." Kuronue said as he twirled his pendent around on his finger with a chuckle. "Get some rest little kitten, you're going to need the energy tomorrow."

"C-can't you just let me go?" Luna asked. "I won't tell anyone I saw you, I promise!"

"Its not that we believe you're a threat in any way." Kuronue said, lifting the young girl's chin. "But children have loose lips. Should you speak, it should only be something worth hearing."

"Like the location of your village and its greatest treasure." Youko said. "If you tell us where they are, your chances of being released unharmed will be far greater."

"My village and treasure? I can't tell you that!" She said, despite fearing the thieves.

"That's too bad." Kuronue said. "Then we have no need to be nice to you." He added as he quickly struck the demoness' cheek, giving her a small cut.

"Ow!" She cried, wincing as the raven injured her. These two would hurt her without hesitation, if not kill her. "O-okay...I'm from the village of Doukutsu, but I won't tell you what or where anything is!"

The bandits smirked as the kitten spoke. Gentle persuasion always worked very nicely.

"Doukutsu eh? I've heard of it. Also know as the 'Cat's Cradle' village." Kuronue said. "It's a small village, but rumors say the Kasumi Cloth is kept there to avoid the gaze of bandits like us." He added with a chuckle.

"Not for much longer." Youko also chuckled. He looked at Luna and grinned. "Good work, you've just earned your safety."

"Now that we've got our next target, I'd say its time for a good rest." Kuronue said, leaning against one of the forest's many trees. "Heh...good night little kitten.

'I'm in so much trouble…' The demoness thought sadly.

END of chapter1.

Note: Kasumi=mist-like obscurity. The Kasumi Cloth is a cloth that hides one's aura and power, good tool for sneaking around.


	2. Consequences

**Thief of Hearts Remake**

**Chapter 2**

**Consequences**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. Luna, and all residents of the demon city Dokutsu, along with the Kasumi Cloth belong to me.

* * *

The bushes could be heard rattling as three figures moved through, now in view of the 'Cat's Cradle' village Dokutsu. The two male figures stood with already triumphant looks on their faces, while the tied up child stumbled to catch up with her captors.

"I lead you here…can you please let me go?" She asked softly. "I've done just as you asked."

"And you have been a good girl." Kuronue chuckled. "Which is why we haven't ended your already short life."

"Now, what can you tell us about the location of the Kasumi Cloth?" Youko asked.

"I don't know anything about it." Luna said firmly. "I'm just a kitten…a child. No one is going to tell me something that important."

"Heh, I'll believe you." Youko chuckled. "You are nothing but an ignorant child."

"Now, please let me go!" She pleaded. "I couldn't do more for you if I wanted to."

"You think we're just going to let you go?" Kuronue asked with a smirk. "You may be useless for information, but I'm sure we could use you for something." He added as he tied the young demoness up firmly with some plant vines reinforced by his partner in crime, leading the girl with the remainder of the vine. "Now come on, bratt."

"H-hey!" She stumbled forward as she was pulled.

"Keep up, child, or you'll get your pretty little dress all dirty." Youko laughed as he sprinted off deeper into the village, swiftly dodging the gazes of the villagers.

Kuronue easily kept up, dragging the little girl along as he followed his partner, already knowing that Youko had a good idea of where their target was being stored.

Youko stopped at a little hut in the corner of the little village, picking the simple lock before sneaking in and motioning for Kuronue to follow.

The two thieves stepped in and looked around. It seemed like a simple, old, abandoned home to the first glance, before the fox demon pried open a loose floorboard.

"Heh, not very well hidden. Nor guarded." Youko chuckled.

"Of coarse, it's most likely meant to look easy, thus inconspicuous that the treasure is here. The dangers are down that hatch." Kuronue said. He tied the loose end of the vine binding the kitten to one of the old supporting pillars of the hut. "Stay here, kitten. We'll return shortly with the Kasumi Cloth." He disappeared down the trap door with Youko.

After a few minutes, Luna began squirming against her bindings, using both fang and claw to eventually cut through the vines. 'I'm getting out of here before they get back!' She thought. 'I'm going home!' She quietly got through the door of the hut, before breaking into a run to her own house.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At her own house, Luna banged on the door, hoping to get a quick reply before the thieves could discover her outside.

The door opened and a she-cat named Mimiko appeared in the doorway. "Luna! Where have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick!"

"Sorry mama." She said as she all but ran inside the house. "I ran into some trouble…"

"Trouble?" A male's voice, Luna's father Unaru, said as he quickly entered the room, hearing his daughter's voice. "What kind of trouble?"

Luna ran into her father's arms, suddenly bursting into tears of fear. "I met two bandits when I got lost in the forest. Two dangerous bandits. They captured me when I got close and wouldn't let me go. But I got away when they weren't looking. I was so scared!"

"Bandits? Oh dear.." Mimiko frowned as she saw her daughter in tears. "I'm glad you got away." She joined her family, hugging her daughter as well. "What matters is that you're safe."

"Don't worry, Luna. They won't get you here. You're safe with me protecting you." Unaru said as he held tight onto his precious daughter.

"Yes papa…" Luna said softly, finally smiling. She felt safe with her father around. He was very strong, and reliable. No one could beat her father in her eyes.

"Come on, let's get you into a nice warm bath." Mimiko said as she pried her daughter from her husband, and led the child into the bathroom to clean her up of the dirt that she had gotten covered in from her ordeal.

After having taken a long bath, and being fed a good meal, the young kitten was sent to bed to sleep off the horror of the previous day. Everything was fine now. She was safe. No one could reach her at her own home.

In the middle of the night, the kitten was stirred from her sleep by some loud noises, along with a bad smell filling the house. "Wha…?" She groaned sleepily, crawling out of bed. After rubbing her eyes a bit, she left her room, with the smell getting stronger as she followed the hall towards the family room. A few more small shuffling sounds could be heard. 'What is that smell? It's familiar…' She stepped into the family room and looked around, her cat's eyes adjusting quickly to the dark to distinguish shapes. She took a few more steps in before nearly jumping back. She had stepped in some strange liquid, but her vision couldn't see what exactly it was. But it was warm, that she could tell.

She turned on a light, and let out a horrified scream at what she saw. She saw her parents sprawled out on the floor, their bodies covered in red blood, along with the floor around them. "M-Mama! Papa!" She ran over to their bodies, shaking them to try and wake them up, but only to receive no responses from either of them.

"They're dead." A hauntingly familiar voice said from a corner.

Luna quickly turned around, seeing Youko leaning against the wall, a white cloth draped over his shoulder. "Y-you!"

"This is your own fault you know." Kuronue said from the other end of the room, as he twirled his signature pendent on his finger. "You should have just stayed put, instead of escaping."

"W-why? They didn't do anything! I'm the one who ran!" She said as she cried.

"This is your punishment." Kuronue said. "Besides, we don't know what you've told them. We don't need them alerting the others. So they had to be silenced, permanently. And you may soon be next. But you won't be so lucky to have such a quick death like them."

"L-Luna..." A soft, shaky voice was heard as the kitten's father revealed himself not yet dead. "Run...get away..."

"Papa!" Luna's eyes widened as she ran to her father. "You're alive!"

"Run away...you at least, should be saved...I want my little girl...to live." He whispered before once more falling silent, this time, for good.

"Papa! Wake up!" Luna shook her father to try and get him to wake up again. "Wake up Papa!" She began to cry harder, seeing her father now completely dead. "Don't leave me!" She could feel the danger running high. Both bandits had their eyes on her, ready to let the girl follow the fate of her parents. She ran to her mother and took the necklace from Mimiko's neck, as well as the ring on her finger. She quickly removed the ring from her father Unaru as well, stringing the rings to the necklace, and putting the necklace around her own neck, and holding it to her chest. She looked at the thieves in fear with a tear stained face. "Mama and Papa didn't deserve this! I'll get you for this! You hurt them, and someone will hurt you too!" She broke into a run towards the door.

The thieves stood calmly where they were. The kitten wouldn't get very far at all. Once the front door was open, Luna saw nothing but branches blocking her way. One of Youko's trees had been set up for escape. A grey flower quickly bloomed on one of the lower branches of the kitten's height, spraying pollen in her face as it opened. Luna stumbled back as she was hit in the face with the pollen, causing her to enter a coughing fit and rub her eyes. After a moment, she collapsed on the floor, completely unconscious.

"Good one, Youko." Kuronue smirked, seeing the tree quickly shrink back to seed form, where Youko picked it up and put it away for future use. He picked up the child and stepped out of the house. "Let's go."

The bandits left the village quickly, as the villagers began to wake up to the smell of blood and death. They would soon learn the damage done by the two demons, the damage already known by one kitten, the only survivor, and now captive.


	3. Work for your Treasures

**Thief of Hearts remake**

**Chapter 3**

**Work for Your Treasures**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. Only Luna.

* * *

"Wake up, little brat." Kuronue said coldly as he dropped the sleeping Luna into a lake for a rude wake up call.

The kitten let out a startled scream as she was hit with the one element she hated most-water. She flailed about in the water in a startled state before scrambling to the edge and crawling out, soaked from head to toe.

A duet of laughter could be heard as Youko and Kuronue stood at the shore of the lake, nearly howling in laughter at the sight of the horrified and soaked cat.

"T-That wasn't very nice!" Luna shrieked, shivering. "I hate water!" She half glared at the bandits as they continued to laugh at her predicament.

"We know." Youko said though his laughter.

"That's why we threw you in there." Kuronue added with a smirk. "I wasn't going to carry you forever."

Luna shivered again, a thought coming to her. She now had her mother's necklace, and both parents' rings. They would rust from the water if they weren't dried right away. She instinctively grabbed for anything hanging around her neck, only to realize that nothing was hanging around her neck, meaning, no necklace.

"If you're looking for this," Youko started, pulling out Luna's necklace from his pocket, "you won't get it back unless you do exactly as I say."

"Ah! That's mine!" Luna said, running over to the fox demon, reaching to try and take back the necklace and rings.

Kuronue grabbed the back of the kitten's shirt and lifted her off the ground. "Like Youko said, if you want it back, you have to work for it." He turned her to face the Southeast. "That's where we're going. You're going to be the decoy for our next theft. If you refuse, you'll never see your necklace again."

Luna gave a tearful glare at the two thieves. "Alright...You win."

Kuronue smirked as he dropped the girl on her rear.

"Ow! That hurt!" Luna cried.

"Enough wining, get moving." Youko said, walking in the direction of the next village.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After a day and a half, they found their destination, a village much like Luna's, only occupied by canines.

Luna looked at the village and frowned. She could smell the countless dogs in the distance. "Dogs..." She groaned. "It had to be dogs..." She soon felt a harsh push.

"You know your job." Kuronue said. "Distract them as long as you can. It's as simple as that."

"Easy...but I really don't think this will turn out good at all." Luna groaned again.'Those dogs will kill me if they catch me...' She thought, before hesitantly going into the village, being quickly sniffed out.

"Cat!" One of the dog demons growled as he turned and saw the little kitten. "There is a cat in our village!"

The other villagers turned and spotted the kitten, each beginning to growl at the sight of their natural enemy.

Luna stiffened, her ears flattening against her head as she gave a hiss as her natural instincts told her. She quickly turned around and began running, with a village full of dogs giving chase.

Youko and Kuronue hid well as they watched their little decoy running off with a whole village on her tail.

"Heh, that will take care of both of our problems." Kuronue said. "She distracts them enough for us to rob them blind, and they rid us of that runt."

"Let's be quick about this." Youko said. "She can't outrun them forever. She'll only be good for a few minutes." He added as he quickly sprinted into the village, with Kuronue not far behind.

Luna panted hard as she ran through the forest outside of the dog-filled village.

Many howls and barks could be heard as the canine villagers chased Luna in a pack.

One of the villagers let out a sonic bark, knocking the kitten off her feet, causing her to roll forward a few times before landing on her stomach.

Another dog made a leap, hovering over Luna and sinking his fangs deep into her left shoulder, causing the kitten to cry out in pain. The demon tossed her into the air and hit her into a tree.

Luna fell to the ground, frightened and in pain. She saw the pack moving in on her again, as one moved in close. As the demon got close, aiming to take another bite out of the young demoness, Luna quickly swiped at his nose with her sharp claws, causing the dog to jump back in pain. She took the chance and dove into a low set of thorny bushes, crawling through the bushes despite the pain of the thorns brushing against her skin. She could hear the dogs growling and talking. She knew they weren't going to give up because she dove into a thorn bush. That bush would only go on so far, and she couldn't stay in it forever.

Eventually the kitten crawled out looking twice as bloody as when she dove in. She slowly stood on her feet and sighed a bit. She cringed as she heard the villagers stampeding towards her as they found her once more, causing the demoness to sprint off again.

The chase continued for another few minutes before Luna took a look behind her, seeing the villagers relentlessly running after her. When she looked forward again, she was forced to skid to a stop, as the ground seemed to suddenly end in a very steep cliff. She turned around, seeing the countless sneers, snickers and grins of her natural enemy-the dog, staring her right in the face.

"No where left to run, kitty cat." One of the dogs laughed. "You're finished now." He took a few steps closer, causing the kitten to step back as he approached.

Two steps into a retreat, Luna felt the edge of the cliff give way to a mixture of her weight at the edge, and the rumbling of dozens of canine feet stomping the ground. She let out a scream as the ground disappeared under her and she went plummeting down the cliff.

A few of the canine villagers stood at the cliff's new edge and watched as Luna rolled down the cliff. By the time she landed at the bottom, she had barely survived. Dirty and bloody, she lost consciousness.

"Humph. I'd rather have eaten the brat. But she's as good as dead now. No way a child could survive that fall, much less with injuries like that." One dog said as he crossed his arms. "Let's go. No use sticking around now."

With that, the pack of villagers headed back to their village, only to find themselves robbed blind.

Tiny fingers gave a twitch as Luna regained some consciousness about an hour and a half later. Very slowly, she got to her knees. 'Mama's necklace…I have to get it…I have to find those two…' She thought, trying to stand. Even in her dazed state, she could feel that she had not escaped without some broken bones. Her right shoulder was in a good deal of pain, as was her left leg. Her body protested against movement, but her mind wouldn't hear it. She had to move, she had to get her treasure back, as that was more important. She slowly limped away from her landing spot, and followed her dazed senses, and instincts, hoping to find the two thieves that held the treasure she now held dearest.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"That was fun." Youko smirked as they gazed at the items they had taken from the pack of dogs. "Not a bad haul. Some of this will sell extremely well."

"That's for sure. That kitten was at least good for something. She bought us plenty of time." Kuronue chuckled.

"Let's forget about her. She's nothing but history now, those dogs wouldn't have let her go alive." Youko said as he pulled out the necklace he had taken from the girl. "Might as well sell this thing and get what we can out of it. It's of no other value to us." His eyes narrowed as his ears picked up something in the bushes surrounding them. "We have company, Kuronue. I smell blood. A good amount of it too."

Kuronue stood from his spot by the fire and headed for the bushes. The rustling seemed unsteady, patterned after shaky steps. Someone injured perhaps? He was about to reach into the bushes when the body came stumbling out and falling. "It's the kitten…?" Kuronue seemed shocked. "She got away alive?"

"That's a surprise." Youko said, also having to admit shock. "She's either more evasive then we thought, or extremely lucky."

The kitten lifted her head, seeing the shine of her mother's necklace. She had found it. "Mama….Mama's….necklace…" She whispered, before fainting.

"Should we kill her?" Kuronue asked, looking ready to finish the half-dead feline off.

"No." Youko said, pocketing the prized necklace. "She could be useful still, if she could get away from a pack of dogs and live. We'll get rid of her eventually." He leaned back. "We'll keep her. The next job won't be as easy for her."


	4. Tower of Revenge

**Thief of Hearts remake**

**Chapter 4**

**Tower of Revenge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. I only own Luna and Hikaru (formerly known as Raiju)

* * *

A day after having been injured from her job as a decoy, Luna awoke. When she opened her eyes, she was moving. Or rather, what or whom ever was carrying her was moving. She let out a groan. "What happened?" She asked.

"You survived against those dogs. I don't know how, but you did." Kuronue said in an uninterested voice.

"You got lucky." Youko added as he quickly glanced at the feline on his back. "Looks like they almost killed you. To bad they didn't finish the job."

Luna looked at herself. She was still covered in dirt and blood. Her wounds were still showing. Youko and Kuronue hadn't bothered to tend to her, or clean her up for that matter. Than again, since when did they ever care for her? She knew they didn't care at all.

Youko stopped all of a sudden, eyeing a strange tower almost hidden by some nearby hills. "Kuronue, look."

Kuronue also stopped and followed Youko's gaze. "A tower, looks interesting. Shall we go take a look?"

"Yeah. It should be fun to explore." Youko replied.

They changed their course to the tower, hoping for some fun to keep them entertained, if not a way to dump off their extra baggage.

When they all reached the tower, they saw that it was bigger than they had thought. To Luna, the tower meant trouble, and to the thieves, it meant hidden riches, and possibly a good way to entertain themselves for at least a few hours..

Once they stepped foot into the tower, Youko put Luna down, having no intention of carrying her any farther.

"I don't like this place..." Luna said softly.

The interior was just as dark and foreboding as the exterior had lead on. Spider webs and dust cluttered the interior, covering up the eerie décor that graced the first floor. Skeletons lay sprawled in corners, dozens over-lapping each other, and weapons also displayed both on the walls as prizes, and broken on the floor, as a show of a lost fight.

Statues of horrible looking demons and monsters were spread around the room, including by the stairs that lead to the next level.

Luna frowned and instinctively clung to Youko, looking horrified by the room. "This place is scary…it looks dangerous…lets go…please…"

"Whiney cat." Was all that was heard from Kuronue as he pushed Luna forward. He knew that if Luna stayed in the back, she was bound to run off.

Luna stumbled forward, unbalanced from the sudden push, and her hurt legs. As she scrambled to regain some balance, she felt something click under her feet. A well concealed door under her suddenly opened, and a second later, she fell through.

Youko and Kuronue looked in surprise at the trap door as it slammed shut, once more blending in with the rest of the floor. Even the trigger was impossible to see to the relaxed, or untrained eye.

"So, this place is rigged with traps…" Youko said.

"You know what that means." Kuronue smirked as he looked at Youko.

Youko looked at Kuronue, also smirking. "There is something of value here. And someone doesn't want us to find it." They both laughed and started exploring, while carefully avoiding the well set traps, and forgetting all about Luna, now that she had fallen to who knew where, surely she would have died if not by the fall, but by something.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Luna woke up a few minutes after having lost consciousness upon collision with the hard ground.

"Are you alright, little one?" Asked a gentle male voice.

Luna's ears gave a twitch before opening her eyes with a groan. "No. Where am I? Who are you?" She asked, trying to sit up. Her eyes scanned the room, unlike the room she had previously been in, this one was very nice. No cobwebs, no dust. It was elegantly furnished for comfort, as also shown by the comfortable sofa she had been carefully placed on.

"You are in my tower." The voice answered. "My name is Hikaru, I'm a thunder demon." He physically looked to be in his forties, not too old, but not that young. His matted black hair was short, as most older men had theirs, and his eyes were a golden color. He did look to be a gentle man, but strong as well.

"My name is Luna, and I'm a cat demon." She replied softly.

"Well Luna," Hikaru started. "I hope you don't mind my asking what happened." He asked, motioning to Luna's wounds.

Luna gave a sad sigh. She started explaining everything from her meeting Youko and Kuronue, to her trip through the trap door. It was a long story of a week from hell.

"How cruel. They deserve to be punished severely for that." Hikaru said, referring to the thieves in his tower. He looked at Luna. "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up." He added. "I'll get you something to change into and I'll take care of those nasty wounds. Than we'll see about getting your necklace back." He stood up and gently lifted Luna into his arms and carried her off to the bathroom.

After a warm bath, Luna changed into some new clothes provided by the kind-hearted Hikaru. "Hikaru…how do you plan on punishing them?" She asked as she sat down in the same room she had awoken in.

"By them following the same fate as what they've done to your poor parents." The thunder demon replied as he too sat down.

"You'll kill them." She said, almost sounding uneasy, still sickened by death. "Won't you?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Isn't that what you want?"

"I guess…" She said, looking nervous to answer. "They did do something bad to Mama and Papa. They have to pay for it."

"And they will. Don't worry." He said. "And I know just how we'll do it. But I'll need you to lure them there."

"Okay." She nodded a bit. "What should I do?"

"On the fifth floor from the entrance, the second room to the right has a secret passage behind a curtain in the rear left corner of the room." He began to explain. "The switch is in the form of a loose floor board. Hit that from the side and it will open the passage door. That leads to a floor between there and the sixth floor. I have a pendent at the back of the secret room guarded by a seal. Lead them there. I will take care of the rest."

"Uh…okay…" She said slowly, trying to remember the instructions. "Fifth floor…second room to the right…a passage behind a curtain in the back left corner…and a pendent…I think I got it."

Hikaru gave a soft smile. "Good. Now, let's take care of those wounds." He said.

"But…wouldn't they know something is wrong if I'm healed?" Luna asked.

He frowned. "I suppose you're right. I don't want to leave you wounded like this…but you do have a point…I guess that will have to wait until I have those two thieves captured in my trap."

"Don't worry about me." Luna said, putting on a brave smile. "I can wait. Like Kuronue said, I survived a pack of dogs, so I can walk like this for a little while longer."

"You're a strong girl." Hikaru said softly as he patted her head gently.

She smiled more, happy to have found one nice person after having so many bad things happen, with so many bad people.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After a few hours, the two thieves met at the first floor, both empty-handed.

"This place is empty. It's all looks." Kuronue said. "Not one thing worth stealing."

"You're right. For a place filled with traps on each floor, it's for nothing. This place was probably abandoned awhile ago." Youko nodded.

"Yeah. Well, let's get out of here." Kuronue said as he turned for the door.

"Wait!" A familiar young voice called out to them.

"Ugh…I thought we had gotten rid of her." Kuronue growled in annoyance.

"I guess it's true…cats really do have nine lives." Youko said as he crossed his arms. "What do you want, pest?"

"Well for one, you still have my necklace!" Luna said. "I want it back."

"You're persistent, I'll give you that." Kuronue sighed, although he could relate. He'd rather not separate from his own pendent either.

"I'll make a deal with you!" Luna said, catching odd glances from the thieves.

"What could you possibly offer us to get this piece of junk back?" Youko asked.

"It's not junk!" She argued. "And I found something while trying to find you two. I think you'd want it."

"We've searched this place top to bottom, and we didn't find a thing." Kuronue said. "We're professional thieves. You're just a runt. What could you find that we didn't?"

"It's in a secret room I found up there." She said, pointing up at the floors above them. "I'll lead you to it, if you promise to give me my necklace."

The thieves looked at each other. What did they have to loose? Although doubtful that they overlooked something that the kitten happened to find, at least if she was telling the truth, they could get rid of the junky necklace and the child at once. Surely she'd fall in one of the traps and stay down.

"Fine. If it's worth stealing, we'll give you your necklace back." Youko said. "But it better be worth it."

"It's five floors up." She said, motioning to the stairs. "Um…could one of you carry me…? I can't walk very well. My leg is still hurt."

"Alright, but once we get the prize, if there is one, you're on your own." Kuronue said, picking the girl up and carrying her on his back.

"It's a deal." Luna nodded.

The group went up to the fifth floor, avoiding the traps that were already known to exist, or were self-setting.

"It's the second room to the right." Luna pointed to the room as they all entered.

"I've already been in here." Youko said. "Where is this so-called secret room?"

"It's in that corner; the switch is behind the curtain, on the floor." She said, pointing to the left curtain covering a window. "It looks like a broken floor board."

Youko walked over to where Luna had mentioned, and found the broken floor board. So far, she seemed to be telling the truth.

"Hit it from the side, where it's broken. That will open the door. I found it when I tripped." She instructed.

As instructed, Youko lightly kicked the floor board from the side, opening a door. "Well well…a hidden passageway. Very clever." He smirked. "So far, things are looking up for you, little kitten."

'And down for you.' Luna thought to herself as the group headed up the stairs behind the curtain.

Youko opened the door at the end of the stairs and entered the room, which looked almost empty, save for a few boxes and other random items. But in the very back, was a softly lit platform with a necklace proudly displayed in a case. On the case and around the light were various seals meant for protecting the jewel, and repelling intruders.

"It looks as though the runt was telling the truth." Kuronue said as he set the girl down and joined his partner around the jewel.

It didn't take too long for Youko to break all the seals and render the necklace defenseless.

Kuronue lifted the case, and removed the necklace from its display, examining it. "Nice…very nice." He chuckled. "It's defiantly worth taking from this dump."

"I held up my end of the deal, now it's your turn." Luna said, holding a hand out.

"Yeah, yeah." Youko said, taking Luna's necklace out of his pocket and tossing it carelessly to her. "Take it and get lost. I'm not interested in you anymore."

As soon as Luna had her necklace, a cage dropped right over the thieves, startling them.

"What? A trap?" Kuronue's eyes widened. "I thought you removed all the defenses, Youko!"

"I did!" Youko growled. His eyes settled on the kitten. "This is your doing, isn't it?"

Luna just glared at the thieves with a mixture of sadness and anger as she put on the necklace.

"No. It wasn't her. It was me." A male voice said as he stepped out from a shadowed corner from behind the demoness "This trap was my idea. She just led you here as I asked. And now you shall be punished for causing her so much pain." Hikaru said with a smirk.


	5. What I want to do

**Thief of Hearts remake**

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. I only own Luna and Hikaru.

* * *

"You two should be ashamed for putting this innocent kitten through such torment." Hikaru said to the captured thieves.

"I knew she couldn't be trusted!" Kuronue growled as he glared at Luna, who just got behind Hikaru.

Luna watched Youko and Kuronue with a hand still around her necklace. While happy that the thieves were getting their just desserts, something didn't seem to settle well with her, although she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Now that you two have been contained, I can attend to more important matters." Hikaru said as he bent down to the young demoness' level. "Now I can heal your injuries that these two irresponsible fools caused." He used his power to close and heal the wounds that had been gathering for the past couple days.

"Thank you, Hikaru." Luna said softly as she tested her healed legs by lightly jumping on them, feeling no pain. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Good. I'm glad." Hikaru softly smiled to the girl.

"Humph. This is making me sick." Kuronue frowned.

"Don't think you can keep us here with this simple cage." Youko said, attacking the bars of the cage, only to be completely surprised by his plants falling lifeless upon contact with the cage. "What?"

"I suppose I forgot to mention…" Hikaru said in a bored tone. "That is no ordinary cage. I made it to absorb the Youki of anyone trapped in it. Fight all you want. I don't care. You will only be weakening yourself." He turned to the girl. "It's time. You will finally get your revenge on them."

Luna nodded. "Yeah…they killed Mama and Papa…They deserve this…"

Hikaru smirked and aimed his right palm at the caged thieves, unleashing a powerful bolt of lighting, which hit the bandits head-on. Both of the thieves fell to their knees at the intense bolt, causing them to yell out in pain.

Luna winced at the bright bolt as it was first released, her eyes eventually adjusting to the new light. She saw her tormentors getting hit and her eyes widened as she finally saw what she wished for was coming true. They were getting hurt, and they would eventually die. This was exactly what she wanted, but why wasn't she happier about it? She should be smiling, laughing, and jumping for joy. Justice was served, wasn't it?

Another loud crack and another bright flash came before another bolt of lightning hit the thieves. This time, it was stronger, as clearly heard by the increasing sound of screams and shouts of pain. Luna took another careful look at the thieves, and saw burn marks all over them from the lightning, and the painful expressions on their face. They really were suffering. And the cage confining them only drained them of their strength even farther.

Three more bolts were fired, each stronger then the last. It was clear to see that the lightning attacks were hitting their marks, and doing a great deal of damage. Each scream that was heard, Luna found herself feeling sicker and sicker. One more strike and she ran out of the room.

Hikaru noticed the girl running off, figuring that she wasn't used to seeing or hearing such suffering. But seeing as Luna had not asked him to stop, he kept going, slowly frying the thieves to death.

'D-damn…thanks to that runt…we're going to die!' Kuronue thought bitterly as he saw her running out.

After reaching the room that connected to the hidden passageway, Luna stopped and leaned against the wall. 'What's wrong with me..? I should be happy…but seeing them getting hurt…I'm not happy. I feel sick, this whole thing feels wrong.' She thought as tears began to form in her eyes. "Why does it feel like I'm the one doing something wrong?" Even at her young age, she could faintly feel the Youki of the thieves dropping slowly, and her sensitive ears could still hear the shouts of pain.

She sank to the floor in confusion. "What do I do? Do I let Hikaru kill them? That's what I asked him to do…but…but…two people are suffering because of me…" She covered her ears, trying to block out the yells of the thieves, and her own screaming mind. "What do I do? What do I do? I'm so confused!" She gripped her necklace before looking at it. "Mama…Papa…what would you do?" She looked at her most prized treasure for a moment, seeing its soft glitter. After a few moments, she stood up, feeling as though she knew what she had to do. "I was wrong…" She whispered before hitting the switch for the passage door and running up the stairs. The yelling was getting softer, meaning Hikaru was almost finished with the job.

Luna flung open the door and ran over to the thunder demon. "Stop!" She screamed, latching onto her savior.

Hikaru looked at the girl in surprise, slowly stopping his attack in confusion. "Luna…what do you mean stop? I thought you wanted me to kill them for what they did to you and your parents."

"I did…I mean…I thought I did." She said, her hands shaking. "But…I don't feel right about this…even if it is for revenge…this is wrong!" She noticed the rope connected to the cage, and followed it to the right corner of the room, where Hikaru had hid. She ran over and tried to pull on the rope, to lift the cage, in spite of her small size.

The thunder demon watched the girl in complete confusion as she tried to lift the cage. "Are you trying to set them free?"

"Yes!" She said, pulling on the rope with all her strength. "Please help me! I don't want them to die!"

Still highly confused, Hikaru merely sighed and walked over, and lightly nudged the girl away from the rope, as he pulled the cage up himself, wrapping the rope around a metal hook to keep it up. "Alright, alright. There you go. Although I don't understand why you changed your mind."

"Thank you, Hikaru!" She said, hugging him before running over to the fried thieves.

"Why did you stop him, you stupid cat?" Youko groaned, looking at Luna with a mixture of pain and anger. "You could have had your revenge, and enjoyed every second of it."

"That's right. You should be laughing at us right now." Kuronue said, in no better shape.

"It's not funny." Luna said, bending down to the fallen bandits. "It never was. I don't need you two dead. You've suffered enough now. And I don't need revenge anymore."

"You're the stupidest child I've ever seen." Kuronue growled, slowly getting to his knees.

"You two should be thankful that this girl has such a kind heart." Hikaru said with a cold tone to the bandits. "It's only thanks to her that you're alive right now."

()()()()()()()()()()()

An agitated sigh could be heard as Kuronue crossed his arms across his chest. "Just how did we wind up back in this cage?" He growled as he and his partner were once again caged in the hidden room.

"Because of this runt." Youko said, looking no less pleased by the young girl in front of him.

Luna gave an odd smile and laughed a bit, also in the cage with them. "Sorry, but this is the only way Hikaru would allow you two free movement without being able to hurt me." She said as she bandaged Youko's burns, having already tended to Kuronue. "In here, you can't use your powers or Youki, so you can't hurt me, so I can tend to you easier."

"Yeah…about that. Saving us from death is one thing. But now you're bandaging us too? Did you smash your head when you fell down that trap door or what?" Kuronue muttered.

"I hit my head, yes." Luna laughed. "But that has nothing to do with this."

"You're acting awfully happy around us now." Youko said. "Just what is running through that little head of yours? You have no logic at all."

The girl looked at Youko. "Well…I guess you could say that when I wanted you two dead…when Hikaru was attacking you, my heart felt like it was hurting. And I was really confused. Seeing you two hurt was making me sick…after I was able to think for a bit, and chose not to have you two killed, I actually felt better."

"Felt better…? By sparing us?" Kuronue raised a brow. "Like Youko said, you have no logic."

"I don't really understand it either." The girl said. "But I guess by not being so mad and focused on revenge, everything just cleared up and felt right. Papa wanted me to escape and be safe. As long as I'm safe and happy, I know he and Mama would be happy too. So I'll let go of revenge and just live as I can."

"You really are the dumbest child ever." Kuronue said.

"More like the most mature." Hikaru said as he came in to check on the safety of the young cat. "You two should be thankful. Frankly, I don't think you two deserve her kindess." He looked at the young kitten. "Luna, what do you plan to do now? You have no guardian, nor a place to go."

"I don't know." She replied honestly, wrapping bandages around the fox.

"You're welcome to stay here." The thunder demon said calmly. "I'll be your guardian if you'd like."

"Really?" Luna looked at Hikaru in surprise. "Thank you."

Youko suddenly stood up, causing the startled Luna to fall back on her butt.

"Hey! I'm not done!" Luna said, standing up.

"You've done plenty." Youko said coolly, pulling his shirt back on. "Not that I asked for your ignorant charity. Kuronue and I are leaving now. Let us out."

"Very well. The sooner you're out of my hair, the better." Hikaru said as he lifted the cage again, watching as the thieves walked out looking mad and agitated by the turn of events. "Do forgive me if I don't escort you out myself. It's just that looking at you repulses me." He said with hate and sarcasm in his voice.

Youko and Kuronue simply looked at Hikaru with equally hateful glares as they left the room, and quickly headed for the exit to the tower of revenge.

Luna stood where she was, watching as the two thieves left. She couldn't explain why, but seeing them leave left her a bit lonely, even though she had the much friendlier Hikaru as company, and as a new guardian. 'Youko…Kuronue…'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"At least we got rid of that brat..." Kuronue growled as they walked away from the tower. "But they made fools of us."

"Just forget it, Kuronue." Youko said, no more pleased then his partner. "We're rid of them both now. Let's leave them behind us and go on."

"You're right." Kuronue said, adjusting his hat. He soon heard soft, rapid footsteps running their way. Turning around, his face turned sour. "What does she want NOW?"

"Wait for me!" Luna called as she ran as fast as she could.

"What do you want this time?" Youko asked. "You have your necklace, a place to stay, and a guardian. What do you need us for?"

"Hikaru did give me a place to stay, but I want to stay with you." She said, earning shocked and confused expressions from the thieves.

"You need your head examined." Kuronue muttered sourly. "I think that Hikaru must have fried your brain by accident too."

"He did not!" Luna argued. "I know what I'm saying, and I want to stay with you two!" She persisted.

"Why? Such a pure girl like you wants to travel with a pair of deadly thieves who murdered your own parents? Is this really what you want?" Youko asked.

"Yes!" Luna nodded. "I want to stay with you."

"I thought you didn't want revenge anymore." Kuronue said. "You'd have no other reason to tag along."

"This has nothing to do with revenge." Luna argued. "I don't want revenge. As funny as it sounds, I just want to be around you two."

"Funny indeed." Youko said, facing forward again. "You make no sense what so ever. But do as you like. Follow us, stay with Hikaru, its your choice."

"Youko? Are you serious? You're letting this runt tag along with us?" Kuronue asked.

"Why not?" Youko replied broadly. "We'll just leave her behind if she realizes just what she's asked for. Even if she tags along, she won't be our responsibility. She'll have to take care of herself."

Kuronue didn't seem too pleased, but sighed. "Fine. The squirt will come with us."

Luna smiled. "Thank you!"

Youko glanced back at Luna with a serious gaze. "I'll warn you now. Don't get in our way. And should you get injured, it won't be our problem. You deal with it yourself."

She barely seemed surprised. "I understand. I didn't think you would take care of me so easily anyways." She smiled.

"Weird kid." Kuronue muttered as they all headed off for their next destination.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

By nightfall of that day, they had set up camp and a warm, roaring fire. And although dinner was quiet, it was peaceful amongst the three youkai for a change.

Once full, Luna curled up between the two bandits and easily fell asleep, not seeming to be worried about being hurt or killed.

Both men looked at the girl calmly.

"I don't think I'll ever understand that strange mind of hers." Kuronue said.

"Nor will I." Youko said. "But she is just a naïve child who doesn't realize that being so nice won't get you anywhere…"

* * *

In my original Thief of Hearts, after this would be about where I started the Raven's Blood. But I don't really like how it was going, so I've decided not to put it in Remake. If I do happen to put it in, it won't be until much later. But so far that's doubtful.


	6. The Odds are Even

**Thief of Hearts remake**

**Chapter 6**

**The Odds are Even**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. I only own Luna.

Normally, this is where the Raven's Blood line would start, but I didn't like the way it was going in the original. So I'm not putting it in Remake. For those who have loyally read the original, from this point on will be completely new material!

* * *

Three sets of feet landed into a new town as Youko, Kuronue, and Luna walked casually into the streets. Unlike previous towns, the bandits simply walked in like it was their own home. Although they received many stares, some surely caused by their third accomplice, they were still feared in their own way.

"Um…where are we?" Luna asked as she looked at her new guardians. "What are we doing here?"

"You could call this our home away from home." Kuronue said. "Keep up with us here, squirt, or you will get hurt."

"This is a gambling town." Youko said casually. "Home to mostly thieves like us, as well as murderers and gambling addicts, along with one of the branches of the Makai black market. This is why this place is called the Black Market Town."

Luna's ears flattened a bit. 'Sounds like a bad place…' She thought. "Okay…so we're in your…'home'. What are we here for?" She asked again.

"Unloading a bit of our collection, as well as have a bit of fun." Kuronue smirked.

"In otherwords…sell some of the stuff you stole, and gamble." Luna asked bluntly.

"Precisely." Youko nodded. "First a little fun." He said, glancing at a familiar gambling house.

The trio walked in, Youko and Kuronue sitting at a table playing Chou-han, leaving the young cat to sit a bit behind them, so as not to distract their game. She simply watched in silence as the two bandits played.

"Heh, what's this, Youko?" One of the demons laughed as he passed the fox. "Got a new pet? Or perhaps ya gonna use her in a game?"

Youko glanced at the passerby. "No. She's just an annoyance that insists on being our shadow. I don't know why. I'm letting her do as she wants. If she gets hurt, it's her own fault."

"Heh, I'll take her off your hands." The demon man laughed.

Luna's ears flattened to the back of her head as her already fuzzy tail stood on end. She gave a hiss at the man, clinging to the two she had come in with.

"Sorry. But it appears as though she's made up her own mind." Youko said. "I don't own her. I can't give her away."

"Too bad. She's cute." The demon shrugged as he walked to a different table to have his own fun gambling.

"Jerk." Luna muttered, still clinging to the familiar faces she knew.

"You can let go now." Kuronue said as he shoved the young cat off.

Luna rolled back once, landing on her rear. "Owie!" She winced and rubbed her rear. "Sorry…" She sat back a bit, still watching the guys play. Being the naturally inexperienced gambler, she was very confused with the rules of the game. All the players were doing was calling odds or evens, getting something for a right guess.

After awhile, some of the other players gave up after loosing all they had, leaving in a bitter mood, muttering curses about a stupid game. And a bit after that, the dealer was changed as well. This new dealer looked anything but honest and nice. There was something about the way he walked and talked that just didn't settle well with her.

"Place your bets!" The new dealer laughed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of die.

Luna kept watching in silence, getting a cold shiver from this new dealer. 'There is something weird about those dice. They smell weird.'

The demon began the game as normal, following the rules of the game, pushing winnings to winners and taking from the loosers. After an hour, most of the players left empty handed, leaving only Youko and Kuronue to play, using some things they've stolen in heists as their bets.

Luna's ears gave a faint twitch as she heard both of her traveling companions call for odds, only to have the die land even.

"Humph…those two outta quit against that dealer. They ain't gonna win." One spectator muttered from behind Luna. "That dealer is shady. Some say he cheats, but no one can catch 'em in the act."

The kitten looked up at the spectator in confusion. "What do you mean they won't win? Isn't this just a game? Isn't it supposed to be fair?"

The spectator looked at the curious kitten in irritation. "What do you know about gambling, runt?"

"Nothing." Luna said bluntly and honestly. "But you said this guy cheats, what does he do?"

"Humph, no one knows. But when he plays against one person, or everyone bets the same thing, no one wins. If everyone bets odds, it always lands even, and the same is in reverse. The only chance someone's got of winning, is for a group game, and bets are being played on both chances."

"So somehow he's making things turn out the way he wants to, so he can win?" Luna asked.

"That's about right." The guy nodded. "That's where no one can catch him. Because he deals like he should. Everyone has been watching him, but he plays the game by the rules."

"That doesn't make much sense." Luna said.

"That's the point." The man sighed. "Unless he can get caught, no one's doing a thing about it."

"So he's going to cheat his way out of everything Youko and Kuronue have?" She asked.

"Yeah." He leaned back. "Good luck to them."

Luna got a bit closer to the game in curiosity. 'Maybe its those dice…they smell just like that dealer guy…they smell exactly like him.'

Youko crossed his arms a bit as he and Kuronue called odds again. The fox noticed that just as the die were falling out of the cup, one die landed normally – a three. The second die soon followed, as it seemed to stop, it would land on a two, odds. But just before it settled, it teetered for a split second, before landing on a second three. Evens.

"Heh, sorry guys. This one is mine." The dealer said as he raked in pot, earning irritated looks from the two other players.

Luna had been watching, as she tugged on Kuronue's pant leg.

"What do you want, runt?" Kuronue hissed at the cat. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"But…I think that guy is using bad dice." Luna said. "They smell weird. They smell just like him. Not even my toys smelt that much like me."

"What do you know about gambling and dice?" Kuronue asked sourly. "You're a child."

"I don't know anything about gambling." She said honestly. "But I know what I smell. Those dice smell almost like they're alive."

"Hey brat, scram." The dealer growled. "You're bothering the players. And how dare a child accuse me of cheating." His eyes narrowed on the girl.

Youko had heard the girl, and had taken a whiff of the air himself. His sensitive nose picking up the same thing Luna's had. The dice smelled exactly like the dealer. Too much like the dealer. "Kuronue, let me play this next five rounds alone." He said calmly.

"Huh?" Kuronue looked at Youko in surprise. "Trying to hog all the fun now?"

"Just five." Youko said, his tone unchanging.

Kuronue seemed confused. But if Youko was that insistent, he had something on his mind. "Alright. Five rounds. But that's it."

Youko nodded as he placed another jewel down for his bet. "Evens." He said simply.

"Alright." The dealer put the dice in the cup and gave it a good shake, dumping the dice on the tatami mat. First a six, then a teetering two, settling on five. "Odds." The dealer said, taking the jewel.

"Evens again." Youko said, unflinching. First a one, a teetering three, which landed on two.

"Odds again." The dealer smirked. "Bad luck, eh?"

"Bad luck indeed." Youko said, not phased by the taunting. "Odds." He threw another item down for the pot. This continued for two more rounds, each lost. "That's enough. This game is over."

"What's the matter? A sore looser?" The dealer asked, reaching for the pot, only to be startled by a knife missing his hand by less then an inch. He jumped back. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Care to explain, Youko?" Kuronue asked.

"Our gracious host has been cheating." Youko said, taking out a small blade of demon grass from behind his hair.

The dealer stood up. "What? Me? Cheating? How? You saw for yourself, I haven't done anything!"

"Those dice of yours. They're not normal dice." Youko said, "They're actually a part of your own body. You can take a piece of your skin and manipulate it's shape, and still control it as your own body. One on one games are your specialty. You know what your opponents call, so you control the second die to land on a number resulting in the opposite choice."

Kuronue seemed surprised by Youko's explanation. "Rigged dice? Sounds like a shape shifter to me."

"Shape…shifter…?" Luna said slowly.

"Heh, I guess you figured me out." The dealer said as he stood up. He grabbed a piece of skin on his arm and ripped it right off, changing the flabby piece of skin into set of claws that formed over his real fingers. "It was a good gig while it lasted. Too bad you foiled my fun!"

The blade of demon grass in Youko's hand quickly turned into a simple blade. With his grace and agility, he quickly disposed of the dishonest dealer. After turning the blade back into mere grass, he tucked it away and began to gather the pile of goods that the shape-shifter had dishonestly won. "We're done here, Kuronue. Let's go." He said calmly, glancing back at the still stunned Luna. "Well? Hurry up." He said.

"Ah! Yes!" Luna said, snapping out of her thoughts as she ran to catch up.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Once they were out of the Black Market Town, Youko looked at Luna. "Good job back there, Luna. Your nose is very sharp. You were right."

The demoness looked at Youko in surprise. Had he just praised her? Had he actually called her by name? The fox spirit who found her as no more then an annoyance, had just told her 'good job'. Maybe he really was a nicer guy then she thought. Maybe if she got to know the guys even better, they might truly accept her company. At least this was a good first step. She smiled big for the fox, who gave an amused smirk in reply.

"Maybe she's not so bad after all." Kuronue said, crossing her arms. "That little claim of hers really took me by surprise."

"I had suspected he was doing something earlier." Youko said. "Her nose confirmed it. I'll give him credit for creativity though." He chuckled.

"So, where are we going next?" Luna asked with a smile.

"Where do you think?" Both guys replied with chuckles.

* * *

I finished chapter 5 last night and needed inspiration for what to do next, without the Raven's Blood. Go figure I'd find inspiration the next day – going to the casino with grandma! Lol. Ah yes, unlike during my last update, I am old enough to gamble now, so this was fun!


End file.
